NO REGRETS
by Phyllis L. Loafman
Summary: Dean meets some of Sam's friends from Stanford


**NO REGRETS**

By Phyllis

Music blared from the sleek black Chevrolet Impala as it cruised down the interstate. Sam and Dean Winchester had finished a job in Missouri two days prior. After resting for a day, they had searched the internet for their next hunt. Truth be known, Sam had done the research while Dean had gone out to hustle up some money. Both men had been successful. Taking one day to rest, they had left early in the morning and hit the road to California.

"We can take 152 off I5 and over to 101 and hit Salinas," Sam informed the elder Winchester after consulting a road map.

"Sounds good." Dean glanced in the mirror, keeping tabs on the light traffic around them on the major interstate. The ride was a pleasant one with the wide and well maintained road allowing for an easy and fast drive, but the interstate also posed the threat of California Highway Patrol pulling them over if he didn't keep an eye on his speed. The last thing they needed was to come under the scrutiny of law enforcement officers and have them run the plates on the classic car.

Pulling his attention back to the road, Dean took a quick look at the younger man's profile. "Hey, you hungry? I could do with a break."

"Sure. There should be a place up ahead."

With a nod, Dean took another look in the mirror. Seeing nothing to be wary of, he kicked his speed up to match the other cars around him.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into a truck shop right off the interstate. Dean filled the tank of the car while Sam went into the restaurant and got them a seat. The place was packed with truckers and travelers, and the eldest brother had time to finish and park the car before a table was available.

The brothers took a seat in the back of the main dining room, next to a large window, over looking the parking lot. After ordering their drinks and meals, Dean excused himself as Sam pulled out his laptop and made use of the free internet service that the truck stop offered. He scanned his emails quickly, stopping to thank the waitress for the drinks. Dean walked up behind her and waited for her to move away before sliding into his seat. The eldest hunter scanned the room as Sam scanned the laptop screen.

"Hey, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back," Sam said.

Dean gave him a quick nod, his attention on the big window and the scene outside. Tiring of the slow moving traffic outside, Dean spun Sam's laptop around to see if there was anything interesting in the news. His eyes quickly scanned the open email that Sam had left up. A frown creased his features as he read it completely. Sighing, he replaced the instrument and turned his attention to the glass next to their seat.

Sam returned and slid into the seat. Dragging the laptop in front of him again, he began to search for more information on the ghost they were on the way to hunt. As he studied the screen, he became aware of Dean fidgeting across the table. Knowing that the other man, while he loved to aggravate his younger brother by drumming on the table, was not prone to restless motion, Sam glanced up, a questioning look on his face.

Dean sat forward, tapping his fingers on the scarred laminate tabletop. His eyes darted around the room before settling on his brother. He chewed on his inner cheek as his mind sought the right words. Finally, he forced himself to relax back against the back of the booth seat.

"Dean?" Sam knew something was on the older hunter's mind. All the signs pointed to the subject being of a personal nature since Dean was not usually shy about speaking his mind.

The man jumped slightly at the sound of his name and his eyes snapped to his companion. With a sigh, he leaned forward again, resting his forearms on the table. "I was thinking….this seems like a pretty straight forward salt and burn. We already know who and why…" he rationalized as support for his proposal. Schooling his face into a casual expression, he continued. "I figure this is a one man job. I was thinking…we're so close, I thought you might want to drop by and hang with some of your friends from Stanford while I handle this."

Sam frowned at his brother. He opened his mouth to ask what had prompted the offer, but snapped his jaw closed as the waitress arrived with two plates of food. After she left, both men sat, waiting, studying the other.

Finally, the youngest asked, "Why?"

Dean grabbed the salt and sprinkled it liberally over his smothered steak as he replied. "I just thought you would like to see them. You still talk to some of them, right?"

"You know that I do. I've told you…wait a minute. Did you read my email?"

Green eyes shot up to look at the younger man, a denial on his lips. "No. Of course not. I didn't..." But then he hesitated. "Well…maybe…yeah…" Dean reached up to scratch his head. "…I mean I didn't plan to read it…but I might have…you know…seen one…or two."

"Dean…"

Dark eyebrows shot up. "What? You left it up."

"I didn't expect you to read it." Sam countered.

Dean paused long enough to load his fork with mashed potatoes and stuff it into his mouth before coming back with "Ya' don' wan me 'ta rea 'em, don' leav' it uff."

Sam cringed at the garbled words and sight of the food in his brother's mouth. "God, that is so disgusting."

Big brother Dean merely smiled, the white mass oozing through his teeth.

Shaking his head, Sam examined the grilled chicken salad that he had ordered.

They ate in silence for a few moments. Dean broke that silence.

"So, what do you think? I can drop you off, do the job and pick you up the next day."

Sam rolled his fork over and speared a chunk of chicken to eat in a delaying maneuver.

"You can go to that end of term party if we push it this afternoon."

Sam smiled slightly. One of the pre-med students, Jackson Avery, was throwing an end of term party, a guaranteed blowout. Sam had gone to the man's party his first year at Stanford. He had spent two days recovering from that event. He looked at his brother and shook his head. "I don't think so, Dean."

"Dude, come on. We've been at it for weeks. There's nothing wrong with relaxing for a couple of days."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sam countered with, "When do you get a couple of days off, then?"

Smiling with that cocky grin that Sam was so familiar with, the older brother chewed his steak and swallowed. "Unlike you, princess, I don't need days to recover. One night and I'm ready and raring to go." A waggle of eyebrows accompanied the statement.

Sam Winchester sighed and shook his head once again. That gesture seemed to be a pretty standard response to a lot of Dean's comments. His brother was nothing if not confident.

"I'm not leaving you, Dean."

"Hell, Sammy, I know that. I just figured you could use the break."

Seeing that the tall ex-student was about to refuse again, Dean added, "I know I could use one."

Eyebrows drew together as Sam studied his brother's face. "Break from what, Dean? Are you talking about hunting or me?"

Dean just grinned as he finished off his meal. "Well, college boy, I'm sure you can figure that one out."

Hazel eyes stared into green. Sam's jaw tightened. "We have less than a year to figure out something to save your ass from going to hell…literally. I don't think showing up at some party is too high on my list of priorities."

A belch was Dean's first response. Grinning broadly, he fell back against the rolled back seat. "We aren't figuring out anything. I told you that already. Now, I think you should go to the party… relax for a while… get to know your friends again. Hell, maybe you should…"

The sound of Sam's fork slamming down on his plate stopped that statement from being finished.

Ignoring the stares from other diners, Sam hissed, "Don't you even suggest that I go back to school, Dean. Like it or not, we're a team, through good or bad."

Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Okay, okay. I was only thinking about your future."

"Well, don't worry about my future. Worry about your own." He grabbed his fork and poked at the reminder of the salad, but after a few seconds decided he wasn't really hungry anymore. "Dean, I don't need to get reacquainted with old friends."

"Maybe not, but you do need to relax…even for a day or two." Seeing the denial in his brother's eyes, Dean changed tactics. "Listen, as tightly wound as you are right now, you aren't doing me any good. You're tired. You've been searching for jobs, researching those jobs, and checking sites to help….well, with that other thing…for weeks now. You're so worn down that even if you found something, you might not even see it. Take a couple of days, relax, come back with a fresh outlook. Okay?"

The young man could see the concern in the green eyes and it made him want to try even harder to find a way to break the crossroads contract that his idiot brother had agreed to. His head began to shake from side to side, saying, "I don't need a break. I need to find something to get you out of that contract. I don't have time to socialize."

"Sam…" Dean waited for Sam to look at him. "Please. Call your friend, tell him you're coming. I'll drop you off, do a quick salt and burn, and be back tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes."

"Dean."

"Sam."

They stared at each other. Sam broke the gaze first. Dean smiled.

Sam leaned over the table, closer to his brother. "You swear you'll be careful? That you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, princess." Dean saw the worry in his brother's eyes and he relented. "I'll be careful. I'm not dumping you, Sam."

The lanky young man studied his brother for several moments and then nodded. "Okay. I'll call Greg."

Dean grabbed the check and headed to the cashier to pay, giving his brother some space. When he returned, Sam was laughing as he listened to someone on the phone. Stuffing some of the change into his wallet, Dean dropped three ones on the table for the waitress and waited for his brother to end the call. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah, okay, Greg. I'll see you in an hour or so….Yeah, it's good to talk to you, also…Bye."

Sam smiled as he grabbed his laptop, pushed up from the booth and followed his brother out the door and to the car. After they got in, Dean asked, "So, you're staying with this Greg guy? Why not call the guy that sent the invite?"

"Jackson isn't that good a friend, more of an acquaintance."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that. "But he asks you to come?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe it's just that I'm on his email list. He probably sent one to everyone."

"Humph." Without another word, the two brothers headed to Palo Alto.

Dean pulled up in front of the dorm and killed the engine. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, clearing his throat, the eldest asked, "So, is Greg meeting you here?"

"Yeah, he was at work, but he got off at three. Should be here soon."

Sam opened the door and got out, moving to the back of the Impala. Dean mimicked the move and the two of them leaned against the deck lid as they waited.

"So, where is this party?" Dean asked as he scanned the campus. It was quiet, most of the students having left for home presumably, with the end of the term. The population was sparse compared to the few times Dean and his dad had 'passed by' to check up on the youngest Winchester.

"Ah, I'm not sure," Sam said, turning to look at his brother. "Jackson has a condo, so it's probably there. His dad is some big banker in New York so he has money."

Any question that Dean had was lost to a call of "SAM". The two boys turned to see a young black man jogging toward them. Sam turned and pushed off the car to greet him with a quick embrace and a slap to the back. Dean moved around the car to lean against the front fender as the younger men greeted each other.

"Man! It is good to see you, Sam. How have you been?"

"Good…good, man. You?"

Greg shrugged. "Hey, you know…it's school." Then he laughed and slapped Sam's arm. "Oh, I forgot…you're one of those freaks."

Dean lost his smile and his entire body tensed.

"You actually liked school," the student stated.

Sam joined Greg in laughing. "Hey, someone has to make you look bad."

Dean relaxed back against the car and released a breath he had not realized he had been holding. No one at school knew about the family. The term 'freak' had Dean switching into his 'big brother/protector' mode. Seeing the relaxed reaction from his brother told him that Sam was apparently accustomed to the term, at least in connection with school and his friends there.

"Hell, Winchester, you know I don't need any help there."

"Are you telling me you're still struggling with the psychology class? How do you plan to graduate if you can't even get through psych 101?"

Pulling to his full height, which was still several inches under Sam's considerable stature, Greg winked. "That's so easy…I changed my major."

"No way!! Are you serious?" Sam leaned back to laugh again.

Dean tried to remember the last time that he had heard that sound but nothing came to mind, at least not in recent history. He was drawn from his thoughts as Sam said his name.

"Dean?" Sam gestured to him, drawing the older man toward him. "Dean, this is my friend, Greg. He helped me a lot the first year I was here."

"A case of the blind leading the blind is what I'm thinking."

Dimples showed as Sam grinned. "Greg, this is my brother, Dean."

Dean didn't miss the expression of surprise on the dark face at the introduction. Obviously, the announcement was a shock to the man. Jess had known of Dean's existence, but apparently Sam had not spoken of his brother to anyone else. Even knowing that Sam had been angry when he had left for Stanford, it hurt to know that never once in two years at Stanford had Sam mentioned having a brother. Schooling his face to hide his disappointment, Dean extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He pumped the student's hand. "Thanks for watching out for the kid. He can be quite a handful sometimes."

Greg had recovered quickly. He smiled at the firm handshake as he studied the face of his friend's brother. "Handful? Sam practically squeaks, he plays it so safe. He helped me a lot more than I helped him."

The three men stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. Finally, Dean clapped his hands together to break unease. "Well, Sam, you got your bag? I'll just get on my way."

Dean turned and started to the car with Sam following to get his bag. Greg trailed behind the brothers.

His eyes scanned the sleek black car. "Yours?"

Dean beamed. He loved it when people admired the forty year old classic. "Yeah, she's mine."

With a whistle, Greg leaned down to look inside. "Cherry, man. This is a sweet ride."

If possible, the older hunter grinned even bigger at the appreciative words.

Sam smiled, knowing how his brother would eat up the compliment to what he referred to as 'his baby'. Dean took better care of the car than he did himself.

Moving around to the rear of the car, Sam paused as Greg asked, "Hey, Sam, your brother isn't hanging around?"

Dark hair swayed as the youngest Winchester shook his head. "Nah, Dean's heading out. He'll pick me up tomorrow."

"Oh" was the dark youth's only response.

Frowning, Sam turned to face his friend. "Is there a problem with me staying?"

His eyebrows shot up as Greg stammered, "No…no, man, no problem." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he glanced at first one brother and then the other.

Dean had moved around to the driver's side of the car and was now resting his arms, hands clasped, on the roof of the car.

"Greg?" Sam prompted.

"Ah, man, I hate to ask, but Jackson moved earlier this year and you know…I don't have a car and it's all the way down at the beach in Half Moon Bay. I mean we can take the bus, but that's a pain in the ass and…"

"Dude, just get in."

Both students turned at the chuckled order.

"Dean, we…"

"Sammy, it's not a big deal."

Shaking his head, the younger brother glanced at his watch and back up at his brother, "It's late. You know that we're going to catch traffic. You won't get out of town before dark."

Dean shrugged. "The gig isn't that far. I can handle it and pick you up tomorrow afterwards." Casting a glance at the two younger men, Dean ran his hands lovingly over the spotless metal roof of the Impala. "Besides, I have to let Greg enjoy my baby's finer qualities, right?"

"Hey, that's great. Let me run up and grab my stuff. Sam, can you give me a hand? I promised to bring a few things. Jackson won't buy regular food and if I have to eat that sushi and fish egg crap again…well, let's not go there."

Laughing as they walked off, Dean heard Sam's comment. "I seem to remember us both being accused of being uncultured louts."

"Damn straight. If I'm going to eat eggs, they better be big enough to fry."

The voices faded as the boys walked off. Dean took time to check the trunk and make sure that nothing used for hunting was left out in the open. Tossing their bags to one side, he squatted down, resting his hips on the rear bumper, and waited.

When Sam and Greg returned ten minutes later, the older Winchester was engaged in conversation with three shapely co-eds, the three girls giggling at something Dean was saying. Once again, Sam was amazed at his sibling's ability to attract and amuse members of the opposite sex, usually with an obviously clichéd and well-worn line. Another thing had amazed him about his older brother…if the line didn't work, Dean never took the brush-off personally. He simply shrugged and moved on, never allowing it to upset him.

The girls walked off as the two men approached. With a wave and a grin, Dean watched them leave. He pushed away from the car where he had been leaning, turned and opened the trunk. Greg tossed in a duffle bag and a couple of plastic grocery bags. Sam placed a couple of cases of beer alongside the bags and slammed the lid closed. Tapping the rear fender lightly, Sam smiled and said, "Okay, looks like we're good to go."

"Well, then, let's get on the road, get you boys to the party."

The rush hour traffic was as bogged down as ever. By the time the Impala turned off the freeway and headed away from the congestion, it was after seven in the evening and Dean was almost psychotic with rage, Sam was chuckling at his brother's outbursts, and Greg was sitting, white knuckled, against the right rear door, tugging at the seat belt as the car careened around the exit ramp.

Thirty minutes later the car rumbled between the beach front houses and the homes just across the street, perched precariously on the side of a hill. Greg pointed to one of the larger homes on the beach side of the street, cars parked all along a horseshoe drive and down the street. Dean grunted as he maneuvered the wide Chevy into an opening in the wide drive.

The three men got out and stretched.

Looking around appraisingly, Dean grimaced. "Dude, this place must have set someone back a pretty penny."

"Yeah, Jackson's dad bought it after…" He paused, his eyes cut quickly to Sam and away. "…Jess died."

Dean looked at his brother and saw the younger man's Adam's apple bob up and down. A look of guilt stole across the younger brother's face and Dean's features tightened at the sight. The lanky young man was just beginning to get past the feelings of guilt at his girl friend's death. Dean knew he would be dealing with some sleepless nights in the near future.

Oblivious to the law student's discomfort, Greg continued. "Mr. Avery bought the house for Jackson and Jillian, claiming that apartments weren't safe, what between fires and a couple of attacks on some girls. The house has everything but an onsite emergency crew."

Sam smiled, though it had a sickly quality to it.

Dean snorted, drawing both boys' attention. "So he buys them a house built next to an ocean…sharks, earthquakes, tsunamis. Yeah, that's real safe."

Sam turned surprised eyes toward his brother. "Tsunamis? Dean!"

"What? Tsunamis….big ass, killer waves…wipe out everything on the coast…tsunamis."

"Just that you…"

"What, Sammy? Just that I know what it means? Hell, yeah. Big freaking scary ass wave of water…no escape."

"You're afraid of tsunamis? The great hunter, Dean Winchester, is worried about big waves?"

"Hey, college boy, anyone with any sense is afraid of that kind of wave." Dean glanced at his brother and saw the mirth in his eyes, thinking he had something on the older man.

"Hey, I'm a great hunter, but in this case, you're the hunted, with no control. You'd have to be stupid to not be afraid."

Sam laughed at the challenge in his brother's words. Tossing up his hands in surrender, he conceded, "I never said I wasn't afraid of them. I just don't think about them much."

'Checkmate' Dean thought and then said, "That's why I do all the planning, Sammy, you just don't consider all the angles."

Knowing he had walked right into that one, Sam shook his head, grinning widely at the verbal sparring.

Having forgotten about their passenger, Greg's voice startled both men. "So what kind of hunting do you do, Dean?"

Sam's eyes widened at the question, knowing he had opened that door.

Dean glanced at the young student. "Bounty…I do bounty hunting. Can't let the bad guys get away, now can I?"

"Cool. Like 'Dog' on the tube."

Dean frowned at the reference, but played along. "Ah..yeah, like that." He glanced at Sam, who only shrugged.

"That's cool, man. Dog is cool."

The comment drew chuckles from the two brothers, leaving Dean a little more relaxed about his brother's frame of mind.

"Okay…you party animals. Grab your stuff."

All three men moved around to the back of the car to retrieve the bags and supplies.

"Dean, can you grab my duffle bag for me?"

"Sure, Sam." Taking his brother's bag, Dean closed the trunk and followed the two younger men to the door as music blared from inside the house.

The trio waited at the door after ringing the bell; it was a short wait. The noise level

intensified as the door swung open revealing a large foyer. Dean's eyes roamed the expansive area. The house was larger than Preacher Jim's entire church, with a circular staircase and several doors showing on the second level.

"Welcome!" a grinning, bathing suit clad youth shouted. "Food goes to the back, bedrooms are…" His hand swept drunkenly around the foyer, "….well…wherever you can find an empty spot." With that, he staggered away, yelling out a greeting to someone in a room toward the back.

Dean cocked his head, a look of disbelief on his face as Sam turned slightly to grin at him. "You have got to be kidding?"

Still grinning, Sam shrugged. "Hey, they're just blowing off steam…unwinding from the studies."

The elder brother just shook his head and trailed behind as Greg and Sam headed to the back of the house, following the noise that poured through the open hallway. Moments later, they stepped into an open room that would normally have served as a family room with a dining area and kitchen. At the moment, it was a scene of chaos, with people lounging on any available space.

The counters and a center island in the kitchen were both piled high with food and drinks. Utensils were stacked on the corner of the counter while kegs of beer lined the front of the bar area. Bottles of various types of drinks were in buckets of ice under the windows in the dining area. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a deck and the ocean beyond. Dean had to admit, it was a breathtaking view.

A call of 'hey, Greg' drew Dean's attention back to the room. The young man had moved to the kitchen and was unpacking the bags. Hearing his name, he turned and smiled at the thin, pale skinned man.

"J-man! Great party, man."

Slapping Greg on the arm, Jackson nodded. "It's okay." His eyes gazed around the room as he spoke, stopping on Sam. "SAM!!" Genuine pleasure sparkled in his blue eyes at the sight of the tall Winchester brother.

"Hey, Jack. How're you doing?" Sam set the cases of drinks on the bar as Avery circled the island and clasped the outstretched hand.

"Man, it is good to see you. It's been too long. What are you doing here?"

Confusion had Sam's brow furrowing. He hesitated a moment and opened his mouth to speak when a sultry voice had the two men turning.

"I sent him an invitation, Jackson."

"Ah…hey, Jillian," stammered Sam.

Dean watched as the slender, dark haired form moved forward. The word 'sultry' came to his mind as he watched the slow, precise movements. This was a woman very much aware of her sexuality and she wasn't above using it to its fullest. The older hunter almost laughed at the red that crept up his brother's face at the sight, but he was also aware of the discomfort that Sam seemed to feel. Dean couldn't help but wonder but was going on in his geek brother's head.

"Samuel," she purred. "how wonderful to see you again." Her hand came up to lightly touch Sam's chest only to trace a line around him as she circled the young man, appraisingly. "You're looking…healthy."

After a lifetime of hunting primal and evil creatures, Dean's instincts screamed at him. Jillian Avery might be human but she was a predator, and this predator had its sights set on his little brother. Dean knew he wouldn't be leaving to hunt this evening, and when he did leave, he wouldn't be alone.

"So…Sam…who's your friend, bro?" Dean casually approached the small group and stepped between his flustered brother and the petite brunette. He grinned and cocked his head to one side as he looked the young woman over before extending his hand. "Dean… Sam's older brother."

Jillian's mouth smiled but the expression did not extend to her eyes as they glared at Dean, ignoring the offered hand. The expression turned into a smug expression as she questioned, "Brother? I had no idea Sam had a brother. He's never mentioned you."

The skin around Dean's green eyes crinkled as his mouth curved upward in a smirk. "Well, sweetheart, that's because he's jealous that I got the looks in the family." Turning to slap a hand on Sam's shoulder, Dean kept an eye on Jillian. "He did get the stilt-like legs, but a lot of girls are turned off at the idea of staring at his navel. Me on the other hand... nice broad chest, strong abs. What's not to like?"

Raising one eyebrow in distain, the young woman turned and walked away from the four males.

"Something I said?" Dean called after her. The older Winchester shrugged at the non-response.

Greg was laughing into his hand as Jackson merely stared at Dean. Sam clasped his brother's shoulders and shook them gently.

"Oh, man, thank you." The relief was evident in the taller brother's eyes.

Dean smirked again, clasping Sam's forearms. "No problem, bro. It's what I live for."

Sam laughed and pushed his older brother away. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Jackson and Greg stared at the brothers, confusion on their faces. Sam turned and grinned. "Winchester humor…don't worry about it."

"Riiight," the pre-med student drawled.

Picking up the duffle bag he had dropped, Dean looked around. "So, college geeks, where do you want to drop the bags?"

Greg grabbed his bag from the floor and gestured for the brothers to follow him.

Jackson called after them. "Hey, I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

At the bottom of the stairs, Dean paused, looking at his brother. Sensing the older man needed to talk, Greg grabbed Sam's bag, saying that he would stake them out a place to crash and headed up the stairs.

Once they were alone, Dean turned to his brother. "Maybe I should…"

"Dean, no, you don't have to stay. Jillian just caught me off guard. She's harmless."

"About as harmless as a pissed off spirit," Dean muttered to himself.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, I can take care of myself. You're the one going after a pissed off spirit."

"Hell, she's not pissed off, Sammy. She's just sad."

"Sam…it's Sam, Dean. And yes, she's sad….and she's pissed off. Now, if you want me to come with you…"

"Nuh, I got it. You just watch out for that Avery chick. She wants something…and that something is you, little brother."

Pointing his brother toward the door, Sam walked him out and toward the car. "Don't worry. She's all talk."

"Yeah, believe that if you want, dude." Dean lowered himself into the Impala and shut the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"I don't know about splitting up, Dean. It doesn't feel right."

"Make up your mind, dude. Stay …go…which? Ah, you want me to stay and protect you from the wicked witch?"

"I'm not the one going after a ghost." Leaning on the roof, Sam bent down and looked at his brother, "You be careful. If it feels off in any way, you come back and we'll handle together. Promise me, Dean."

"I promise, mom."

Sam frowned at his brother and received a cocky grin in return.

"I'll grab some sleep after the job is done and be back here tomorrow… around three." Seeing the unease on the younger man's face, he added, "Don't worry. I'll be careful, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever floats your boat, princess. See you tomorrow." Dean started the car, only to turn and call out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's a pretty short list, Dean. I shouldn't have any problem."

Dean casually waved his hand, one finger extended, at his brother's comment.

With a rumble and another wave, the black car took off down the road and soon disappeared. Sam stood in the drive a few minutes more, a little apprehensive about Dean working on his own while he relaxed with friends. Reaching up to rub at the tension in his neck, Sam turned and headed back into the party.

Dean woke and stretched, wincing at the stiffened muscles. The simple salt and burn had turned out to not be so simple. The ghost had been a little upset at the idea of 'moving along' and it had taken all night to get the job done. Afterwards, he had stopped at the first motel he could find and crashed, planning to grab a few hours sleep before returning to the coast to pick up his brother.

Checking his phone, he swore at seeing the time…six thirty. He was already three and a half hours late. A little surprised that Sam had not called to check on him, he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was out the door. As he drove, he dialed Sam to let him know he was on his way, but didn't get an answer. Leaving a message, he tossed the phone onto the seat, his mind whirling.

While the elder Winchester projected self confidence and a care-free attitude, he was easy to spook when it came to his family, that self-confidence and self-worth easily eroded by their actions or words. He knew demons lied but how many times could one person be told he was worthless, or needy, have the people he loved leave him, before he began to believe the false words? With that thought nagged at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about Sam's lack of communication.

It took two hours to get to Half Moon Bay. Dean pulled into the over-loaded drive and found a place that he deemed safe enough for the Impala to sit in, away from carelessly tossed open doors and bomb laden birds. Knocking on the leaded glass door, he was let into the house by a young girl that appeared totally wasted as she smiled, swayed and turned gracelessly to stagger away. Dean shook his head and followed her into the house

Strolling into the kitchen area, he grabbed a beer and continued his hunt for his lanky brother. He moved out onto the deck right off the family room and gazed out over the sand to the waves crashing onto the beach as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. It was a beautiful sight and Dean stood, enraptured by the scene. It wasn't often that he paused to take in scenery. Those few times he did, it was easy to understand why Sam yearned for a 'normal' life. The sound of laughter drew him away from his musings. He continued his search for the missing Sam.

"Hey! Greg!"

The student turned toward Dean at the call and waved. "Hey, man."

Seeing the dazed, slightly unfocused eyes, the hunter knew the student was drunk. 'Hell,' he thought, 'they're all drunk.' So this is what college students do when not studying, he mused. Approaching the young man, Dean clapped a hand on the swaying shoulder and asked, "Have you seen Sam?"

"Sam?"

"Tall? Long, shaggy hair?"

"Hmmm…I think…" Belching loudly, Greg shook his head. "I don't..."

Squeezing the slender shoulder, Dean pushed away. "Never mind, man." He moved away, on the hunt again.

As he moved through the house again, he found his path blocked by Jillian.

"Ah, if it isn't the bounty hunter?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the condescending tone and smiled. "In the flesh, sweetheart. Someone has to keep the bad guys off the streets."

"I suppose when Sam becomes a lawyer, he can call upon you to bring in the felons for him to prosecute."

Inwardly, Dean cringed at the idea of Sam becoming a lawyer as it obviously meant Sam returning to school and leaving the hunt…leaving him. As proud as he was of his brother and his efforts to achieve normalcy, he didn't want to lose touch with his geek brother again. Dean's inner insecurities were beginning to whisper louder. Maybe it was true that he needed Sam more than Sam needed him. Maybe being around his friends from Stanford had the younger man changing his mind about sticking with the hunt and his brother.

Outwardly, though, Dean smiled and tipped the beer up before saying,"I do believe in taking advantage of all my opportunities, utilizing all my prospects."

Jillian's smile slipped a little when she did not get the response she wanted but she wasn't one to back away from the things she wanted. "Honestly, Dean, do you want to hold your brother back? His potential is limitless."

"You're not telling me nothing I don't already know, sweetheart." Dean cocked his head to one side, studying the woman in front of him. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Shaking her head gently, she slipped a hand through Dean's arm, leading him to one side of the room. "Dean, Sam is so special. He could go so far. He's talented, engaging. With the right…backing…he could go to the top. People would listen to what he has to say. He'd go to the finest places, eat at the best restaurants, wear the finest clothes. Instead of pushing himself to achieve these things, he's riding around in a forty year old car, taking a 'road trip' with his brother, the bounty hunter." Jillian released Dean's arm and moved slightly ahead of him and turned. "Seriously, you are a nice guy, Dean. Good looking, confident, but you are not in his league. Not even close. You walk around like a prize cock, God's gift to women, yet you dress like a thug with manners just as bad. Why does Sam stay with you? Guilt? A sense of obligation?"

Jillian placed a manicured hand on Dean's chest. "Honestly, Dean, do you want to hold such a promising young man back? Such a bright future, yet he lives out of a car with all his worldly possessions packed in a duffle bag. Do you believe this is the life Jessica would have wanted for Sam?"

Dean's smile remained planted on his face, but anyone that really knew him could see that the smile did not extend to his eyes, eyes that ached for the losses the younger brother had suffered through. Maybe Sam should go back to school, fulfill his dreams. Had he said something to this woman? Was that why he hadn't called to check on Dean? Maybe he had hoped Dean wouldn't return. So many thoughts swirled in the hunter's mind, his insecurity about his place in Sam's world rearing its ugly head yet again. 'You need them a lot more than they need you.' 'Pathetic' 'Worthless' All the words came rushing at him again.

He wanted to believe that Sam was content with his life…their life, but his younger brother had left twice before. Was he ready to leave again? Dean looked at the girl standing so close to him. Sam had been flustered by her appearance yesterday, upset even. So why should Dean believe anything she said. It was time to find his little brother and find out what was going on. He glanced around the room.

"He's not here at the moment," she purred.

Dean had the urge to punch the smug look off the girl's face, only resisting because it would only cause trouble and he needed to find out where his missing sibling was.

"And you know where he is?" he countered. He leaned over to place the empty beer bottle on a table, never taking his eyes off the petite brunette.

She graced the older Winchester with another plastic smile that said 'yes' but she wasn't going to tell him. Her expression and attitude sat Dean's teeth on edge, but he refused to allow his emotions to show and play right into her hands.

Slapping his hands together, he grinned widely. "Well, looks like I have some time to kill. Think I'll see what the buffet has to offer." He turned and walked slowly to the buffet tables, still laden with food. He smiled and nodded to several girls that glanced his direction, thinking to himself that this could be fun if he wasn't so worried about his brother.

He piled a plate high with food and grabbed another beer. Going out to the deck, he found a table and sat down. He had a good view of both the house and the beach from his vantage point. Picking up a chicken leg, he mulled over the events of the past two days. A couple of girls strolled in his direction and sat down, only to leave soon after. Dean found he didn't have any interest in playing their games this evening. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Sam.

The hour was getting late and Dean was beginning to worry. There had been no sign of Sam, no calls. Dean Winchester was beginning to hate Stanford and all things associated with it. Jillian Avery had strolled past several times, an army of admirers trailing ignored behind her. The plastic smile was starting to grate on Dean's nerves and he was seriously considering an exorcism on her just to prove to himself that she wasn't a demon hell bent on tormenting him.

He had made four tours of the house and grounds and was on his fifth beer when the object of his search finally showed up, walking through the front door, bags in hand and Jackson following. Dean was standing on the balcony that overlooked the main entrance, watching as his little brother laughed at something the Avery kid was saying, no worry on his face for the brother that was hours late returning from a hunt. As he studied his younger brother, blood drained from his face momentarily. Sam was wearing new clothes…clothes that probably cost more they earned, scrounged, or stole in a year. Once the blood hit bottom, it rebounded to color his face as rage consumed him. He found he was again resisting the urge to punch someone.

He turned to plunge down the staircase and confront his brother when he heard his father's voice… blaming him for something before Dean had a chance to explain. In his desperate desire to protect his sons, John Winchester often reacted before he thought. It was a quality that had saved him, and the boys, in many instances but in the same breath, it had the father assuming things that were untrue, often accusing the boys, especially the older Dean, of negligence or carelessness. Dean knew how words or looks could cause injury and he swore he wouldn't do the same to his younger brother. Mentally stepping back, he calmed himself before starting down the stairs.

"Hey, Sammy. Where ya been, man?"

"Dean!" the lanky Sam called out, his smile bright as he approached his brother. His eyes raked up and down, assessing the older hunter's condition. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Sam's smile grew broader, dimples caving in on each side of his face. "Man, where have you been? I tried to call, but my phone went dead."

"Sam, what have I told you about keeping that thing charged up?" Dean admonished.

"Hey, I plugged it in all night right before we came here. The battery should have lasted at least a week."

"We better get it checked next time we go by a store. Let me see it." Dean held out his hand and took the instrument from his brother. As he studied the phone, he asked, "So why didn't you call me on a land line? You could have left a message."

His head down, examining the phone, Dean noticed Sam's feet shuffling slightly and he looked up, frowning, to see a look of embarrassment on his sibling's face. "What, Sam?"

Clearing his throat, Sam rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something.

Dean cocked his head and leaned toward his brother. "What? I didn't quite catch that."

The younger Winchester's hand moved to his mouth and he chewed the cuticle of his thumb and mumbled again.

"Sammmyy…" Dean's voice held a hint of threat and exasperation.

"I couldn't remember the number," Sam said. "Damn speed dial."

"You can remember everything we've ever hunted and every place that we've ever been as well as all the junk that you read on the net and you can't remember my phone number?" Dean stared at his brother as if waiting for an explanation.

Sam countered with, "Hey, I programmed it in and never had to dial it again. I don't even read it when you call…just see 'Dean' on the display."

"Dude, that is just not right. You should remember something like that. It's important. At least, I think it's important."

Sam glared at his brother, his mouth tight in anger. "Hey, I know it's important. I bet you don't know my number…or Bobby's…or…"

Before he could rattle off any more names, he knew he was sunk. Dean's face calmed and then he smirked before beginning to recite the numbers that Sam had just asked for.

Throwing up his hands in surrender, the youngest laughed. "All right…all right…I concede. You know the numbers, but…" Sam forged on, "…you were always good with numbers."

Dean laughed and waggled his eyebrows at his tall younger brother. "Dude, I have to be good with numbers. Gotta keep score."

"Man, that is just gross."

"Whatever, Sam." Looking at the phone again, Dean dropped back into hunter mode. "Did anyone use your phone?"

Knitting his brows in concentration, Sam thought for a moment. "Greg asked to borrow it."

"Greg, huh?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam leaned forward to look at the instrument in his brother's hand.

"Well, it appears someone disconnected the battery." He handed the small cell phone back. The display was now on and the phone ready to use.

"Greg wouldn't…." Sam paused and ran his free hand down his face. "Jillian returned it to me. She said Greg asked her to bring it back."

Picking up the beer bottle he had placed on the floor while examining the phone, Dean growled under his breath. "That chick is really starting to piss me off."

"She's a bitch. Jackson is a good guy, but his sister is daddy's little girl and she's used to getting what she wants. Jess couldn't stand her."

Dean shook his head at the comments. "Jess was a hell of a woman. She had good taste and good instincts."

Sam's smile was bittersweet as his thoughts turned to his lost lover. "Yeah, she was special."

Seeing his brother mood darken, Dean slapped him on the chest. "So, Sam, what's with the new duds?"

Sam glanced down, a sad look still on his face, but he shook his head and forced a smile on his face. Running one hand down the new shirt, he looked at his scruffily dressed brother. "Jillian 'tripped' and spilt red wine on me. Actually, it was more like she threw it on me. Then when I went upstairs to change, my bag had mysteriously disappeared."

Dean's face hardened and he opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by his brother.

"Nothing in there but clothes, Dean. All of it easily replaced."

Punching his younger brother on the arm, Dean conceded, "I don't know whether to be glad you didn't lose something or upset you didn't have anything to protect yourself with if you needed it."

Laughing, Sam held up the two bags he had carried in. "I got a brand new wardrobe out of the deal and a new duffle bag…at Mr. Avery's expense. I won't have to do laundry for a month."

Dean looked slightly disgusted. "No way, geek boy. You'll freak the next time some ghost slimes those new threads. New clothes are too much trouble."

"Ah, well, then I guess you aren't interested in the band t-shirts I got for you?"

"Really? Which ones?" Dean pawed at the bags only to have Sam lift them up and away from him.

"Nope, you aren't interested in new clothes. You just said so."

Snatching one bag from the taller Sam, Dean chided, "Don't be such a girl, Samantha."

"Jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Dude, you are never driving my car again."

The two brothers moved off. "Let's take this stuff to the car before it gets legs and walks off, too."

Jillian moved around the corner, glaring after the two men. She swore under her breath, vowing to not lose Sam Winchester again. She had a second chance with Jessica Moore out of the way. Now she only had to contend with the older brother, confident that he was not much of a threat. She knew in her heart that she could win Sam over and lure him away from his older brother and the nomadic life that he led.

The Winchesters returned to the house a few minutes later. Moving through the front foyer, they arrived at the kitchen/family area to find the two Avery siblings in the midst of an argument. Jillian turned to glare in their direction before stomping off. Jackson approached, his hands spread wide. "Sorry about that. She can be a bit headstrong at times."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's just upset. Nothing new."

Dean glanced in the direction the young woman had left in and then asked, "Her being upset have anything to do with me being here?"

Sam jerked his head around to stare at his brother while Jackson looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well, she…" The youth hesitated, uncertain of what he could or should say. Jillian was still his sister, no matter what.

"She's a little unstable?" Dean offered gently.

Sighing, Jackson nodded. "She can really get out of control sometimes. She got in trouble back home. That's why Dad sent her out here. I usually have pretty good luck controlling her impulses. But…"

Avery looked up at Sam, causing Dean to chuckle. "Ah, Sam, the family curse was finally found you.. The girl is smitten."

"What?" he squeaked. "Me?"

"Yeah, baby bro, the girl is hot for you."

Now it was Sam's turn to look uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he turned to Jackson. "I swear, man, I never encouraged her."

Avery shook his head. "I believe you. It's all Jillian. This isn't the first time she's fixated on someone."

Looking guilty, even though he had done nothing, Sam asked, "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Jackson pursed his lips. "I don't know, Sam. She is pretty upset." Looking slightly guilty, the young man's eyes moved from one brother to the next. "She fixates on things…people. It can get pretty intense. She told me about taking your bag…supposedly spilling the wine. I think she believed having new clothes would make you want stay."

He shook his head as his hand came up to rub his neck. "She's…" His eyes roamed the room as if in search of the right words. Finally, he settled on, "It might be best if you just stayed away from her. More than likely she'll stay in her room for the rest of the night. She'll calm down by tomorrow. Once you're gone, she'll fixate on something else. You two enjoy the rest of the party. I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

Sam reached out and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Maybe we should just go now, Jackson."

"No, Sam, don't do that. Jillian will be fine. She'll have someone else in her sights by morning. Besides, it's after ten. There's no need to drive at night. We have plenty of room and food. Go and enjoy yourselves. Eat…go outside and enjoy the beach. It's really gorgeous out there. Please, Sam, Dean, stay. Honestly, this is nothing new with her."

The two brothers looked at each other. Dean finally shrugged, "Hey, free food…beer…I'm happy."

Nodding his head, Sam agreed. "Thanks, Jackson. I appreciate it."

"Wonderful. And don't worry about Jillian, she'll be fine. Listen, I have other guests to look after. You guys enjoy yourselves."

He started to walk off, but turned back. "And, Sam? If either of you decide to go in the water, stay to the south end. The last storm washed away some of the beach to the north and the undertow is pretty bad up there."

"Thanks, Jackson."

As their host moved toward his other guests, Sam looked at his brother. "No swimming to the north."

"Yeah, right, like you'd find me in a pair of swim trunks," he grumbled as he stalked off.

Laughing, Sam followed his brother.

An hour later found the two brothers on the beach with several other students. A fire blazed, fed by driftwood that some of the kids had gathered. The weekend long party was due to breakup the next day and the excitement had dwindled to a few drunks that were sticking close to the house.

The boys had eaten until they could eat nothing more and were kicked back, enjoying the peaceful evening. Soon they were the only two people left on the beach, neither willing to break the spell of quiet and restful solitude.

"So, how did the hunt go?" Sam asked softly.

"Hmm..." Dean mumbled. Taking another swig of beer, he closed his eyes and stretched his booted feet toward the embers of the dying fire. "She was a little more trouble than I was expecting but nothing too bad."

"So you didn't even miss me," the younger sibling teased.

Dean chuckled. "Hell, yeah, I missed you. I have the blisters to prove it. You get to dig up the next one is all I can say, Sammy."

"Sam."

"Yeah, right, princess."

Dean grunted slightly as a fistful of sand landed on his chest. Opening his eyes, his attention was drawn to a figure moving in the dark. His eyes lazily followed their progress until they reached the shore and entered the water. Turning back to his brother, he knew from years of listening each night to the sounds of his baby brother sleeping, that Sam had dozed off. Smiling to himself, Dean tossed another log on the bed of embers and drowsily watched the flames flare up to begin consuming it.

Years of training and hunting served to rouse the older Winchester from his light doze. John Winchester had trained his boys to react first and think second knowing that a millisecond of delay could be fatal. So, even as the sound was registering in his mind, his feet were kicking out of the boots and arms pulling out of his jacket. Calling Sam's name, Dean ran to the water's edge, pausing only to get a location on the sputtering screams. Once he had a direction, he ran into the water, diving beneath the waves as they crashed against the shoreline.

"DEAN!!"

"SAM!! STAY ON THE SHORE! GET SOME HELP!" Dean called to the younger hunter before plunging under the water and diving below the next incoming wave. Rising to the surface again, his arms reached out in powerful strokes as his legs kicked, propelling him out and away from shore. He kept his eyes and ears trained on the area the cry for help had come from.

The moon illuminated the water, revealing the white tipped waves, making it hard to distinguish the flailing arms from the crests of the surging waves. Finally, he could make out a head and a pair of arms as they thrashed in the water and he altered his course to intersect with the floundering swimmer. Coming up behind the girl, he threw one arm around her shoulders to not only assist her, but to prevent her from fighting with him. To his surprise, as soon as he had a good hold on the slender shoulders, the body went limp and offered no resistance to his rescue. As he reversed his direction and headed back to shore, he could feel the tremors wracking the small body and hear gasping sobs.

"It's okay. I've got you now. I'll get you back to shore and then we can get dried off and warm. How's that sound to you?" he panted in reassurance.

"Go…ggooodd," she stuttered. "I cou…couldn't…get..back."

"It's all right. Just save your breath for now, okay?"

"O…kay."

Dean continued to kick as hard as he could but he found himself tiring quickly. It didn't take long for him to realize that they were being pulled northward with the tide. Now the sound of waves crashing on the rocks was competing with the sound of people calling out to them. He could see flashlights and torches bobbing up and down the beach but they were further south. Almost positive no one would hear, he used precious energy to call out to his brother.

"SAM!!!"

Down the shore, Sam, Greg, and Jackson as well as several other sober partygoers were searching the beach directly in front of the house and south of there. Sam was beginning to panic at the lack of response to calls of 'Dean' and he had already shed his shoes and top layer of shirts. Walking toward the water, he gasped at the chill of the water on his legs. Just as he stared to dive in and blindly begin a search, a faint call of 'Sam' reached his ears and he called out for everyone to be quiet.

Faintly, to his right, "Sam" echoed across the water.

"Shit!! They're north of us. The undertow is taking them toward the rocks." Even as he was relaying this to the others, he was running toward the sound of Dean's voice.

"DEAN!! I'M COMING! HANG ON!"

Dragging the limp body, Dean turned his back to the rocks. He kicked as hard as he could as his arm tried to redirect them but accomplished next to nothing in moving them out of harm's way. He only hoped his brother and the others arrived before he and the girl were battered senseless against the rocks.

"DEAN!"

"SAM! SAMMY! HURRY!"

Before the echo of the plea died down, Dean was tossed against the rocks. The boulders were worn smooth at the water's edge by years of waves crashing into them, but the erosion did nothing to soften the rocks. His outer shirt and t-shirt were rasped away with the first crashing blow. The next impact ripped the skin on his back and the sting of salty water ripped a sharp cry from his lips before the water once again pulled them away only to moments later toss the two bodies back toward the rocks.

Dean threw out his free arm to try and lessen the impact and succeeded in scraping his forearm along the rocks. As his hand slipped on the mossy rocks, the side of his head smacked the unyielding rocks and he found himself fighting to remain conscious. The hunter was aware that to lose consciousness would lead both of the swimmers to their deaths.

Suddenly, the girl was torn from his grasp and he reached out blindly in search of her.

"Dean! DEAN! Calm down. We've got her. She's fine."

Dean became aware of hands pulling him up and out of the water and he forced himself to relax and allow the others to do the work. His muscles were quivering from the exertion of the swim out and the longer swim back in while holding the limp body of the girl.

"Sam?"

"I'm here. It's okay. I've got you.' Sam was clinging to his brother as he lay shivering in his arms. A touch to his shoulder and he looked up to see someone thrusting a blanket toward him. Grabbing it, he wrapped it around Dean's shoulders even as the older man tried to push away.

"No, stay still. We've got help on the way. We'll get you and Jillian looked at real soon."

Dean tried once again to push out of his little brother's grasp, but the effort was weak and got him nowhere, ending in a coughing fit to remove the salt water he had swallowed from his lungs and throat. Falling back into the grasp, the words finally registered in his mind. "Jillian? That was Jillian?"

"Yeah, but she's okay. A little water logged but she's okay."

Even as he reassured his brother that the girl was okay, Sam glanced over at the Averys as Jackson huddled his sister in his embrace. Their eyes met over their respective siblings and Avery bowed his head in thanks.

Greg and another kid came running up. The kid stopped next to the Averys while Greg continued on to the Winchesters.

"Sam, there's ambulance on the way. No more than five minutes."

"Thanks, man."

Greg patted Sam's shoulder and then stepped away, allowing the brothers privacy.

"Sammy? No ambulance. I'm good."

Pushing his stubborn brother back down, Sam argued. "No, you're not, Dean. You've torn your back up on those rocks. Your arm is bleeding and so is your head. Plus you're puking up salt water. Now, like it or not, you're going to the hospital and get checked out."

"Sam…"

"Dean…shut up. Let me do the worrying for a while."

There was a few moments of silence with Dean tensed in Sam's embrace, but the older brother finally caved and relaxed back into the supporting arms.

"Sure thing, dad."

"Good."

"You're still not driving my car….bitch."

"Jerk," Sam chuckled.

Within ten minutes, the two swimmers were loaded and on their way to the hospital.

The next morning, Sam was dozing next to the hospital bed where Dean lay. Sun was streaming in through an east facing window and the glare woke the younger Winchester. He carefully stood up and stretched his long frame to work out some of the kinks he developed sleeping in the soft but low chair.

It had been a long night for both Winchesters as well as the Averys. Jillian had been treated for inhalation of water, but received no other injuries. Dean had several deep gouges on his back that still had bits of rock embedded. His back was cleaned of debris and an ointment applied to lessen the scabbing and subsequent scarring. His forearm was cleaning and a loose dressing on covered the weeping scrap. The wound on his head was minor and left uncovered. Sam had been relieved. The amount of blood pouring from the wound had him slightly panicked, even knowing that head wounds tended to bleed freely. The lack of concussion was also a major relief for the younger hunter.

After arriving at the hospital, Jackson had waited for word on his sister with Sam and Greg as they sat waiting on news about Dean. Avery told them that he had called his father and the man had informed his son that he would charter a plane and arrive sometime the next morning. Sam wished he could call his own father, but he knew the man would not have shown up even if he were still alive.

Sam remembered the call to their dad when Dean had been dying and his refusal to come or even acknowledge the call. Even the knowledge that Dean was dying hadn't brought the man around. If John hadn't bothered to come when his eldest was on his death bed, he wouldn't have bothered for simple non-life threatening injuries, either. Sam's jaw clenched. Even in death, the man could drive his youngest son into a rage.

Sam was still bitter about his dad's position that the hunt came first, but Dean had been adamant that John had his reasons. In other words, nothing ever changed… John ordered, Dean obeyed, and Sam resisted. All was right in the Winchester world.

Sam sighed heavily, hoping that one day he could learn to just go with the flow. It was easier with only Dean around though at times he could be just as pig-headed as their father had been. Chuckling to himself, he knew things would never change in their family dynamics. It was the way they had been raised. Sam's only regret was never having the chance to tell his father how much he cared for him. Even knowing how dangerous the job they did was, he always figured he would have another day with his father…another chance to talk. The sudden death of John made Sam even more aware of the tenuous hold they had on life, making him terrified of losing his brother just as suddenly.

Restless movements drew Sam's attention.

"Hey, Dean. You in there?"

The older brother coughed and opened and closed his eyes several times before bringing them into focus on the younger man. "Sam" he croaked out, frowning at the weak sound.

Clearing his throat, he spoke again with a little better results this time. "Hey."

Sam beamed at his sibling. "Hey yourself. How're you feeling?"

Frowning, Dean ran a quick assessment and decided that he was on really good drugs or he wasn't too bad off. Noting that there was no IV attached to him, he guessed it was the latter.

Shrugging, he answered, "Not too bad, I guess. A little sore, but not bad."

"Good. The doctor will be in a little later, but he's already said that he'll probably let you out today."

That comment drew a knowing smirk from Dean. "I told you I was okay. We could have saved the money."

Sam snorted at that and sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's funny, coming from you- Mr. Tom Dick or Harry, here's my forged insurance card, doc." He patted his brother's leg, stating, "Besides, we don't have to pay anything. The Averys are paying, kind of thanks for saving Jillian."

Dean pushed himself up, grunting at the twinge from the scrapes on his back. "That's another thing. What the hell was she doing? Didn't she know about the undertow?"

Sam looked at his hands for a few moments before meeting Dean's gaze. "Well, thing is, about the time you hit the water, Jackson came tearing out of the house. Seems that Jillian was planning on killing herself. He found the note when he went upstairs to check on her."

"Damn. "

"Yeah. Good news is, she changed her mind but the undertow had her by that time. You saved her and she's pretty grateful, I hear. I really think she'll be okay."

"That's good, Sam."

A tentative knock preceded the door opening slowly and Jackson Avery peering in. "Sam? I hope I'm not intruding"

Sam smiled and waved his friend in.

Seeing Dean awake, the student turned his attention to the older man. "Dean, I'm glad to see you wake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…a little sore, but good. Doc is letting me out today."

Jackson's face broke into a wide smile. "Man, I'm glad to hear it. Between you and Jillian, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Trying to push upward, Dean hissed as the scrape on his right arm hit the bed rail. Seeing the guilt on his visitor's face, he laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm good." He settled back gently and smiled. "I'm glad she's okay, Jackson."

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, the lean student stood silent for a few moments, chewing his upper lip. Finally, he looked at each of the brothers, settling his gaze on Sam. "Jillian told me everything…about the phone and your clothes." Turning his eyes to Dean, he continued. "And even after all that, you still went in after her."

Trying to lighten the moment, Dean chuckled. "I'm not some hero. I didn't know who it was when I dove in. Just knew someone needed help. I happened to be the one that hear her."

Jackson smiled and shook his head. "Well, you're a hero to us. Thanks."

Some of the tension left the room and the three men relaxed. Sam indicated a chair, but Jackson waved him off.

"I better get back. Jillian's doctor will be in there soon and we have to talk about her treatment."

"When's your dad getting here?"

Sam's question had the boy shaking his head in disgust. "He's not coming. Something…" Jackson's hands rose and his fingers curled into a gesture of quote marks. "… came up. Typical of him, never around or if he is, he's there long enough to make things worse. I totally blame him for Jillian being the way she is. The only reason I'm not the same is I wouldn't take anything from him." Glancing at his watch, he backed up a step. "I really have to go. I wanted to say thanks and tell you to go and stay at the house until you're ready to leave town."

Sam and Dean both opened their mouths to protest, but Jackson tossed up his hands. "I insist. I'm going to be here a lot of the time. No one will be there. There's plenty of food left. Please. It's the least I can do."

He looked down for a moment. "I was supposed to be looking after her and I failed to keep her safe. I couldn't protect her." In a husky voice, he implored. "I really need you guys to do this…for me."

Dean answered for them both. "We'd be grateful, Jackson. It'll give me back a chance to heal up. Thanks."

Grinning widely, Avery nodded and went out the door.

Dean closed his eyes and mumbled, "Man, even rich kids have screwed up lives."

Sam nodded.

A few hours later the two brothers returned to the house. Climbing out of the taxi, Dean immediately went over to the Impala, ensuring himself that the car was undamaged. Turning at his brother's call, Dean followed him into the house.

They enjoyed the next few days, relaxing around the large home. Jackson spent most of his time with his sister, getting her settled into a place where she could get some help. Jillian had written a note to each of the brothers, apologizing and thanking them for their help.

After a few days of nothing to do and too much time to think, Dean was getting restless and Sam began to search for their next hunt. The next day, they said their goodbyes to their host over breakfast and by nine in the morning they were loaded and leaving the California coastline behind.

Dean glanced over to see Sam glancing back. He wondered, as well as worried, about what was going through his little brother's head. Unable to resist, he asked, "That's your dream life, Sammy. Say the word and I'll turn around right now."

Sam turned to look at his brother and smiled, knowing that Dean was serious. "No. I'm good."

"No regrets?" the older brother asked softly.

Taking a deep breath and getting comfortable in the front seat of what he considered 'home', he shook his head. "No regrets."

FINI


End file.
